


it's easy if you try

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Feminization (Mentioned Only), M/M, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It had never really been his thing, but hey, Dean didn't judge.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	it's easy if you try

**Author's Note:**

> short little something to dip my toe back in. this is my first supernatural since 2016.
> 
> title from "imagine" by john lennon.
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

Dean got around, okay? He’d lost his virginity at fifteen, and it was safe to say he hadn’t really been hurting for it in the eleven years that had elapsed between then and now. He’s had sex in every state in the continental U.S. with every type of girl and more than a few guys sprinkled in along the way. Blonde, brunette, barely legal or old enough to be his mother, it didn’t really matter to him. If it was there, it was there. And it was almost always there.

The point being, in his many escapades, Dean had done a few things that weren’t strictly vanilla. Tied girls up,  _ been  _ tied up. Spanking here and there, a threesome once, the panties with Rhonda Hurley that one time. There was this guy in Massachusetts who got off on Dean treating him like a girl. And just about everywhere he went there was a girl who would look up at him, doe-eyed, mouth still wet from gagging on his dick, and call him  _ Daddy _ .

And hey, Dean didn’t judge. It had never really been his thing, but nothing got him hotter than a girl losing her mind on his cock. If calling him Daddy did that then he was more than happy to oblige.

Which is why he really can’t explain his reaction when Sam, his bashful little brother, leans down from where he’s spread out on Dean’s lap and moans into his ear that famous five-letter word.

He loses it so fast, it almost startles him, barely has the sense to grip onto Sam’s slim little hips and thrust up into him as he comes. “ _ Fuck,  _ Sammy.  _ Christ _ .” Dean would be embarrassed about not getting Sam off—really he would—but before he even finishes, Sam tightens up on his dick and spills all over both of them, cock twitching where it's pressed up between their torsos.

He makes to roll off a Dean a moment later, but Dean squeezes him a little harder, not quite ready to break contact. He swears his dick isn’t even getting soft.

It does though, eventually, and he finally eases up on Sam, lets him move from where he’s been curled on top of Dean and shift so that he’s tucked up against his side instead. Dean waits another ten minutes or so to see if he’ll get revved up again before he goes to the bathroom to grab a washcloth, wipes Sam’s come off his chest while he’s still in the bathroom before he goes back to the bed to clean Sam off.

“Didn’t know you were into that kinda thing,” Dean says, tossing the rag into the trash before climbing back into bed and crowding Sam up against him again.

“I didn’t know if you’d be into it, either,” Sam rests his head right on Dean’s chest, already half asleep. “Took a guess.”

Dean remembers Massachusetts. He goes to sleep wondering if Sam might be the kind of guy that got off on wearing a skirt and getting called a  _ good girl,  _ too.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> find me on tumblr @heartbreakm0tel if you want


End file.
